I'm a girl not another guy
by ArtemisDove2
Summary: Asami, Fem!Naruto, was always one of the girls that no one really ever noticed. When she was noticed she was treated like one of the guys and she hates it. Its now the summer before her Senior year of high school and everything is going to change. She went to Sakura and Ino asking them for help and got a makeover. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys Artemis here! My friend convinced me to write this story and I enjoyed the idea of it. This is a female Naruto story guys so a little warning for everyone. I own nothing but my plot and three ocs that appear. I need help deciding who Naruto is going to wind up with everyone. I will give you a list so please tell me who you think she should end up with! The list will appear at the end of the chapter.**

**Summary: Asami, Fem!Naruto, was always one of the girls that no one really ever noticed. When she was noticed she was treated like one of the guys and she hates it. Its now the summer before her Senior year of high school and everything is going to change. She went to Sakura and Ino asking them for help and got makeover. Watch out Konoha High, because the new Asami Uzumaki-Namikaze is storming the school.**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, AU, non-bastard!Sasuke, best friend!Gaara, non-bitchy!Sakura or Ino, Fangirl tendencies!Sakura and Ino (yes they do stay fangirls *shivers* it had to be done), Cousin!Haku, Uncle!Zabuza, Protective Brotherlike!Ocs, Sister figures!Hinata and Oc, *more to come as the story progresses***

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

I saw a spider, I didn't scream

'Cause I can belch the alphabet

Just double dog dare me

And I chose guitar over ballet

And I take these suckers down

'Cause they just get in my way

"One of the Boys Katy Perry"

These lyrics will appear in each chapter, along with other songs, all rights go to the owners of the songs that I use.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~

-Asami-

I sighed as I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, looking out my window down at the street below. A knock at my door made me look up and get up from my window seat. Walking over to my door I opened it and let Gaara, Hinata, Amaya, Kouichi, Koji and Kiba in. They all stared at me quietly as they walked into my room.

"So what's going on Asami?" Gaara asked me as he took a seat on my bed.

Gaara had his red bangs pinned out of his eyes for once showing the tattoo for love on his forehead. His sea green eyes were boring into my own cerulean making me smile at him amused. He had pulled on a black band tight t-shirt for Avenged Sevenfold and had paired it with grey skinny jeans. He had a chain hanging from his belt loops that caught my attention. Hanging from the chain was an orange uzumaki spiral, a tan hour glass, a crimson fang, a dark blue wolf head, a black lion head, an almost clear rain drop and a white eye. We all had something of the same with those charms that we always wore but it changed depending on the person.

"So Asami, why did you call us here?" Koji asked me as I turned to him.

Koji's dark blue eyes were locked with my own from his place in my computer chair, making me shake my head. His long white hair was pulled into a low ponytail was draped over his shoulder. He had on a black muscle shirt that was covered with a black leather jacket along with cargo pants and grey and white converse. Around his neck was a necklace with the charms that represented each of our friends.

"I want to change." I sighed closing my eyes and sat back down on my window seat.

Someone sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The frail arm told me it was either Kouichi or Hinata. When I opened my eyes I found myself locked with a pair of white eyes that always made me feel safe. Hinata smiled and squeezed the hand that was on my shoulder comfortingly making me smile at her in thanks.

Her long violet hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs had been recently trimmed again, I noticed. Her off the shoulder white shirt had a blue heart on it and a lacy tank top could be seen because of how her shirt slanted. I smiled at that and sighed softly as she raised her legs up and draped them across my lap, her capri clad legs that had two tattoos near her ankles. The tattoos were of a butterfly on her right ankle and of a bird on her left ankle, but were covered by her high top pink all star converse. Down the top of her right shoe I could see her anklet that held our trinkets that never stopped me from smiling.

"You don't need to Asa-chan." Hinata told me shaking her head.

"Yeah Asami." Amaya said from her spot on the bed next to Gaara making me look at her.

Her long auburn hair was pulled into twin low pigtails that hung down her back and pooled on my grey comforter. Her dark green eyes sparkled behind her black framed glasses as she looked at Hinata and I. She had on a gray tank top that had the words, I'm not insane I'm special, on it and a pair of short black shorts. Her knee high black converse had crimson ties in them and around the ankles there were bands of white cloth that she had tied on. I never could figure out why she did that but it was her little quirk. On her right wrist was a charm bracelet that held the same charms that the others did.

"Amaya, you don't understand." I sighed running a weary hand through my hair. "I'm too much like a guy to get the guy I want."

A scoff from Kiba caught my attention as he glared at me in disapproval. The red fang marks on his cheeks were scrunched up as he stared at me. His shaggy brown hair fell into his dark brown, almost black color, eyes with those eyes staring me down from where he was leaning against the door to my room. His muscled arms were crossed over a grey colored Black Veil Brides t-shirt with a black zip up on over top. His long legs were covered by a pair of loose black jeans and his grey dcs showed underneath of them. Underneath of his jacket, around his bicep, I could just make out the cuff that had our charms on it.

"If someone doesn't like you for how you are now, then they don't deserve you." Kiba growled staring me in the eye.

I smiled slightly at that and nodded slightly in agreement even as I said "I don't want to change everything Kiba, just a few things. Get rid of my baggy clothes and such."

He scoffed and looked away with an adorable pout on his face. It made the rest of us chuckle even as I looked over at Kouichi who still hadn't said anything just yet. He looked at me from his place on my desk, next to his younger twin brother and smiled at me.

"I think you should do what you want Ami-chan." Kouichi told me, his gentle voice bringing a sense of peace to me.

Kouichi's short messy white hair was the complete opposite of Koji's straight long hair. His icy blue eyes were warm as they stared at me, even as he played with his lip ring that always made me curious. I would have expected Koji to get it but no, Kouichi the innocent twin got it. He had on a blue t-shirt that had the characters Ciel and Sebastian from Black Butler on it. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of dark blue dcs with gray decaling on them. Wrapped around his left arm was a brown bracer that had our symbols etched into it. He never left home without it on, which made me happy to know that he always had it on because it supported his weak left wrist.

"Thank you Kouichi." I said smiling at him.

"Now how are you going to go about this change?" Gaara asked me drawing my attention to him.

"I was thinking of having you guys and Sakura and Ino help me." I said getting wide eyes all around.

-Hinata-

I stared at my best friend shock as she told us who she was going to ask help from. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she wrapped her arms around herself self consciously. I sigh and tightened my arm around her shoulders and ran my fingers over the choker that circled her neck that had our charms dangling from it. The white choker looked amazing against her tanned skin, though she had wanted to do black we convinced her otherwise. Her cerulean eyes were looking between all of us looking for comfort, she wanted us to help her.

"I'll help you no matter what." I told her.

"You're my best friend Asami." Gaara said, though there was a bit of longing in his voice, a wish for more that I only heard. "I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Its the same for us." Kouichi said gesturing to himself and Koji who grunted and nodded looking at our blonde friend warmly.

"Hell yeah I'll help." Kiba nodded as he looked at Asami and I.

"Count me in." Amaya laughed even as a serious glint entered her eyes.

"Thank you guys." Asami said looking at all of us with wide eyes.

I ran my fingers through the long golden blonde hair quietly as she leaned into my touch. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head on my shoulder with a yawn. A small smile crept across my lips as I continued the soothing motions and looked at the twins, Gaara, Amaya and Kiba. The question in their eyes mirrored the one that was in my own mind. _Who is it that she likes?_

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: Here's a little teaser for everyone! Haha, I know its not that long but it was just to get the plot started. Depending on who you guys chose for Asami, fem!naruto, the story will change ever so slightly. I have a guy that I will do after you guys chose who you want and that story will follow what I want if I feel like doing it. I think it would be funny to see how the story changes because of the different choices in men for the main pairing. Alright on to the list for choices! The first to 7 votes will win**

**I'm going to explain my three ocs for a bit because it will help you decide who they should be paired with. **

-Amaya is a very serious girl but hides it behind a bubbly mask. She is very hard to anger and is very protective and loyal to those who earn it from her. She can be a bit bitchy when she is first woken up or when agered. One sure fire way to anger her is to tease her about her height or to make fun of her friends. She can be a bit of a mother hen when she sees that any of her friends are hurt in any way. She is very blunt and will tell you to your face if she doesn't like you or not. She doesn't take anything for granted and tends to look on the better side of matters, a glass half full kind of person.

-Kouichi is a kind boy who was sickly when he was little. He is very sweet and most people find it hard to hate him in any way. He has a temper though but very rarely ever loses it. He is an animal lover and tend to be very gentle with little kids and animals. He is very paternal and tends to be a mother hen. He is very close to Asami, like his twin, and thinks of her as a sister like she thinks of the twins as brothers. He is the one his friends go to if they need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to rant to. He is very shy though, around people he doesn't know very well. (Already know who he's going to be paired with)

-Koji is a very quiet male, preferring to say very little and let his fists do the talking. He loses his temper quickly, especially if you threaten Asami or Kouichi. Don't let the fact that he is the younger twin fool you, he will beat the shit out of you if you hurt his brother. He is very protective of those he is close to and will attack first, ask questions later if he sees any tears on Kouichi or Asami. He tends to be a little anti-social and sticks to his little group of friends as they are the ones he feels most comfortable with. Its a great feat if you can get him to open up to you.

_Asami's List_

_Gaara-_

_Shino-_

_Neji-_

_Sasuke-_

_Itachi-_

_Shikamaru-_

**Amaya's List**

**Shikamaru-**

**Koji-**

**Kiba-**

**Shino-**

**Itachi-**

**Omoi-**

Till next time guys!

Crimson Moon Demon signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back everyone! Haha I was happy to see that 5 people favorited this story and I got 6 followers with one chapter. I had a review for Shikamaru from one of you readers but you didn't specify who you wanted him with so please PM me so I can update the voting list. Once again, I own nothing but my plot line and ocs guys**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, AU, non-bastard!Sasuke, best friend!Gaara, non-bitchy!Sakura or Ino, Fangirl tendencies!Sakura and Ino (yes they do stay fangirls *shivers* it had to be done), Cousin!Haku, Uncle!Zabuza, Protective Brotherlike!Ocs, Sister figures!Hinata and Oc, *more to come as the story progresses***

**Remember guys the first to 7 votes wins!**

_Asami's List_

_Gaara-_

_Shino-_

_Neji-_

_Sasuke-_

_Itachi- 1_

_Shikamaru-_

**Amaya's List**

**Shikamaru-**

**Koji- 1**

**Kiba-**

**Shino-**

**Itachi-**

**Omoi-**

**The meanings for the ocs and Asami's names**

**Asami- Morning Beauty**

**Amaya- Night Rain**

**Kouichi- Shining First Child**

**Koji- Second Shining Child **

**Minako- Beautiful Child**

**Ryuu- Dragon Spirit**

``````````````Flashback to last chapter``````````````

_-Hinata-_

_I ran my fingers through the long golden blonde hair quietly as she leaned into my touch. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head on my shoulder with a yawn. A small smile crept across my lips as I continued the soothing motions and looked at the twins, Gaara, Amaya and Kiba. The question in their eyes mirrored the one that was in my own mind. Who is it that she likes?_

```````````````````````Flashback end```````````````````

~~~~~~line!~~~~~~~

The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister

Your high five, your goodbyes

And it leaves me nothing but blisters

"One of the Boys Katy Perry"

These lyrics will appear in each chapter, along with other songs, all rights go to the owners of the songs I use

~~~~~~~~~line!~~~~~~~~~

-Asami-

I sighed feeling Hinata running her hands through my hair and smiled slightly to myself. It felt nice to have her being able to do this. My parents never really had much time for me, not with the twins being so young. Really only my older brother, Kurama, paid much attention to me from my family, well besides Tsunade-baa-chan that is.

A knock at my door made me open my eyes and stare at it quietly. Kiba moved from his place leaning against it and opened the door staring down the person on the other side. Much to my surprise it was my mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Her violet eyes wandered around the room before they landed on me. A flicker of emotion that I couldn't place crossed her eyes before she smiled widely at everyone in the room.

"I brought up some cookies for everyone." she said holding up the tray for us to see.

Amaya glared at her from her place on my bed as Kiba quietly took the tray with a nod of thanks. Mother stared at us confused as I rested my head back on Hinata's shoulder, taking in her quiet comfort that always radiated from her. Kiba shut the door in Mother's face as she opened her mouth to say something again, probably something degrading about my choice in friends.

-Kiba-

I glared at the door before wiping my expression and turned back around to face everyone in the room. They were all staring at me as I placed the tray down on Asami's desk. It was a little unnerving at the quietness that permeated in the room as we waited on Kushina-san to walk back downstairs so that she wouldn't be able to listen in on our conversation. The sound of retreating footsteps made me look back at my friends as they all sighed shaking their heads.

"So who wants a cookie?" I asked chuckling softly.

Kouichi grabbed one almost immediately and took a bite of the snickerdoodle. He hummed softly and shrugged making Koji nod and take one himself. Soon everyone was grabbing a cookie and were eating them. Asami was quiet, which didn't really surprise me as she usually was when it was just us as a group.

It gave me time to study her, which would help when we went to go shopping for her. It was obvious her parents dressed her once again, as she was very uncomfortable in her clothes. She had on a tight pink t-shirt that looked awful against her skin tone and a knee length white skirt that she was fidgeting with. Her long stocking covered legs were curled up under her as she leaned into Hinata who was now brushing out the long gold locks. It made me smile, as I watched the two of them.

Hinata and Gaara had been friends with Asami the longest out of our little group. They had been with her since they were little kids with Koji and Kouichi being the next ones to become her friends. They had been outcasts just like the rest of us. When Amaya and I had transferred into the school we had been immediately picked up by Asami and her group. People usually avoided us because of that fact and we didn't really care. Being outcasts had shown us exactly who our real friends were and those that weren't.

"So how are we going about this?" I asked Asami as I took a seat leaning against her bedroom door.

"We are going to the mall later once Sakura and Ino get here." Asami said as she sat up straight. "Jiriya-kyofu is paying for everything."

A small smile tilted her lips as she thought of her godfather, the man who had practically raised her according to both Gaara and Hinata. From what I had learned Asami's parents were always too busy with Kurama or were out on vacation to really care about their daughter, though that really made me mad and want to hurt them so much. I sighed as I looked at my friend and gave her a small smile.

-Asami-

I smiled at Kiba as he rearranged himself against the door and draped one arm over his propped up knee. Everything was quiet for a while as we waited, with Hinata starting to loosely braid my hair into twintails letting them hang down over my shoulders. Gaara chuckled softly and shook his head as he watched the two of us. It made me smile as I watched my friends start to talk to each other, though it was a little weird too see Amaya being so quiet.

Getting up I walked over to my bed and plopped myself in her lap making her squeal and stare at me in confusion. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her to me happily making her sigh and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Calm down a little Ama." I said running my hand through one of her pigtails.

"I can't Asami." she murmured leaning into my hand.

"You need to." I sighed softly. "All of this stress isn't good for you."

She nodded resting her head on my shoulder quietly and sighed softly. Our friends were talking to each other around us, quietly ignoring the both of us politely. It made me smile knowing that they cared enough to let us talk the way we did even when all of us were in the same room. Hinata's phone rang in her pocket making all conversation stutter to a stop and made all of us look over at her.

"Moshi-moshi?" she asked as she answered her phone.

We watched as she seemed to argue with whoever was on the other end of the line. I felt my brow furrow as I watched her get angry with whoever it was. A soft sigh escaped me as I watched her and shook my head as she pulled her phone away from her ear and glared at it heatedly.

"Goodbye Neji-nii-san." she said in a clipped tone and ended the call with a murderous look in her eye.

"What happened Hinata?" I asked her slipping off of Amaya's lap.

"Neji-nii-san is going to the mall today." she sighed shaking her head. "So we will most likely see him there today."

I nodded and shook my head unamused at that. Hinata slid her phone in her pocket with a sigh and gave all of us a small bitter smile. From the corner of my eye I noticed Kouichi get up from his seat and made his way over to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead making me smile and shake my head at the both of them.

My friends say that I am oblivious, and I admit that I am a little when it comes to feelings about myself but about those of my friends I am pretty sharp. Kouichi and Hinata liked each other, it was so painfully obvious but they were oblivious to each others feelings. Hinata's cheeks pinked at the kiss she received making Amaya and I giggle delightedly.

"Asami!" my mothers voice rang from downstairs.

"What?" I yelled back a little peeved.

"Two girls are here." she called back making me frown in realization.

"I guess its time." I sighed and grabbed my wallet with the credit card Jiriya-kyofu gave me in it.

The others nodded with resigned looks on their faces as we all slipped on our shoes before heading down stairs. Mother stared at all of us quietly, though there was some anger in her gaze that made me smirk at her. The twins were standing beside her legs holding onto the skirt of her dress and were looking between all of us in confusion.

Minako looked like Mother's little mini-me. Her long red hair was pulled into twintails with white ribbons holding them up. Her violet eyes were large and looked up at my friends and I innocently. It made me smile to see that, no matter what my parents may think. She had on a white sundress that made her red hair stand out and little white sandals.

Ryuu was a mix of Mother and Father though, as he had Mother's eyes and Father's hair. His golden blonde hair fell somewhat in his eyes as he stared up at us curiously. His eyes though, were a slightly lighter shade than Mother's and Minako's were. He had on a pair of grey shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a lion on it. He also had on a pair of simple tennis shoes that were black and white in color.

"Okaa-chan where is nee-chan going?" Minako asked in confusion.

"I don't know Musume." Mother said giving all of us the stink eye.

Ryuu toddled his way over to us and held out his arms to be picked up to me. I cooed at him softly and picked up my little brother as a knock at our door got our attention. I nodded too Gaara who went over and let Sakura and Ino in. They glared at him angrily at him and then at Mother, making it obvious that she had left them outside before yelling up at the rest of us.

"Nee-chan." Ryuu said patting my cheeks making me turn my attention to him with an indulgent smile on my lips.

"Yes Ryuu?" I asked him softly.

"Are you coming back?" he questioned me seriously making me melt, along with Hinata, Amaya, Sakura and Ino I noticed from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah I'll be back later honey." I told him softly and he nodded giving me a gap toothed smile.

He kissed my cheek before wiggling making me set him down. He ran over to Mother who was staring at me with an unidentifiable expression on her face. She nodded before grasping the twins hands and led them from the room as I turned my attention to the two girls that were considered outsiders to my group.

Sakura had her long bubblegum pink hair pulled into a high ponytail and her bangs were nowhere in sight making her larger than normal forehead seem more pronounced. Her large sea green eyes, outlined in khol, were staring at all of us impassively. She had on a black corset top with sleeves and a ribbon tied in the front that she was obviously using too try and make her tiny chest seem much bigger. She also had on a pair of blue jeans that were tight around her thighs before they became looser around her knees and down. To top it all off she had on a pair of red peeptoe pumps that didn't really look that good on her in my opinion but in her eyes must have looked good. (A.N/ A link to the picture will be down below, just take out the spaces)

Ino was the opposite of her best friend slash enemy. Her long blonde hair was left to trail down her back in loose curls that she had obviously done herself, with her bangs pinned back out of her eyes. Her light blue eyes were outlined in white eyeliner which made the almost clear blue color of her eyes pop. She was wearing a red off the shoulder top with a heart design punched out in it with a blue tank top on underneath. She was wearing a pair of light blue denim shorts that were paired with a thin dark brown belt to hold them up. She had on a pair of 'jesus' sandals as my friends and I liked to call them. The straps were light blue to match her tank top and came up too wrap around her ankles.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Yeah yeah don't get your thong in a bunch." Amaya sneered at her making a quiet chuckle escape most of us.

She glared at us affronted as Ino snorted in amusement and shook her head. I definitely knew that Ino and I would get along more than I would with Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes before gesturing to the door making the rest of us nod.

"We'll meet you guys at the mall." I told her making her nod.

"See you there." she said as she dragged Sakura out.

I sighed and turned to my friends who were staring at me in pity making me smile at them slightly. They returned my smile before we walked out of my house behind the two popular girls. Sakura and Ino hopped into Ino's white chevy convertible before driving away with a wave to us behind them from Ino.

Amaya rolled her eyes before hopping into her black with grey decaling Impala with the twins getting in with her. Hinata let out a chuckle before climbing into her 2014 white sedan mustang with Kiba and followed behind Amaya and the twins out of my driveway. Gaara and I exchanged amused looks before we got into his red Chevrolet Camaro and followed behind our friends.

Gaara patted my knee as we drove making me smile at him thankfully as I settled my rattled nerves. The car ride was silent as we went and when we pulled into the mall I felt a little insecure. We met up with Ino and Sakura who were already standing with our friends. Amaya was glaring at Sakura making me raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Lets go." Sakura bit out tersely making me sigh and shake my head in exasperation.

We followed behind Ino and Sakura quietly, wonder just what would happen while we were here in the mall.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write but I finally finished it thankfully. My friend Isa helped me pick out the names for the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins so I hope you like them. My other friend Morgan, bless his gay soul, is the one who picked out Sakura and Ino's outfits so I hope you like them.**

Sakura: .blogspot _o_Hne8S5sFY/TP-ST-R3s0I/AAAAAAAAABw/GqdQWUpUJWo/s1600/LC0015TOP+Victorian+High+Waist+Corset+laced+Top+Blouse. jpg

(take out the spaces between . and com and between . and jpg)

Ino: 236x/e7/55/0b/e7550b6e9c6a7954cc1abddd46ebc16a. jpg

(again with the spaces between com and / and between . and jpg guys)

Till next time!

Crimson Moon Demon


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back everyone! Haha I was happy to see that I got 2 new followers with the new chapter. Once again, I own nothing but my plot line and ocs guys**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, AU, non-bastard!Sasuke, best friend!Gaara, non-bitchy!Sakura or Ino, Fangirl tendencies!Sakura and Ino (yes they do stay fangirls *shivers* it had to be done), Cousin!Haku, Uncle!Zabuza, Protective Brotherlike!Ocs, Sister figures!Hinata and Oc, *more to come as the story progresses***

**Remember guys the first to 7 votes wins!**

_Asami's List_

_Gaara-_

_Shino-_

_Neji-_

_Sasuke-_

_Itachi- 1_

_Shikamaru- 2_

**Amaya's List**

**Shikamaru- 1**

**Koji- 1**

**Kiba-**

**Shino-**

**Itachi-**

**Omoi-**

**The meanings for the ocs and Asami's names**

**Asami- Morning Beauty**

**Amaya- Night Rain**

**Kouichi- Shining First Child**

**Koji- Second Shining Child **

**Minako- Beautiful Child**

**Ryuu- Dragon Spirit**

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

So I don't wanna be one of the boys

One of your guys

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

That I just wanna be one of the girls

Pretty in pearls

Not one of the boys

I do not own these lyrics- "Katy Perry One of the Boys"-

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

``````````````Flashback to last chapter``````````````

_Gaara patted my knee as we drove making me smile at him thankfully as I settled my rattled nerves. The car ride was silent as we went and when we pulled into the mall I felt a little insecure. We met up with Ino and Sakura who were already standing with our friends. Amaya was glaring at Sakura making me raise my eyebrows in confusion._

_"Lets go." Sakura bit out tersely making me sigh and shake my head in exasperation._

_We followed behind Ino and Sakura quietly, wonder just what would happen while we were here in the mall._

``````````````Flashback to last chapter``````````````

~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~

-Asami

Ino and Sakura were a few feet away from the rest of us, talking to each other quietly. My friends were walking around Gaara and I scattered in small groups of two or three. It made me smile seeing them acting the way they were. I sighed as Sakura and Ino stopped outside of a shop before I blinked when I noticed that it was Hot Topic. A small grin curled my lips as I followed behind the two of them and looked around.

"I'm going to find the others Asami." Gaara said before hurrying away making me grin and shake my head in amusement.

Sakura and Ino turned to me with an unholy gleam in their eyes making me whimper softly as I stared at them wide eyed. It was then that my horror started.

-Amaya

"You know." I said to the twins. "We should feel bad for leaving Asa like we did but I don't." 

"I don't know if we would have been able to survive Sakura and Ino." Koji grunted crossing his arms across his chest.

"I still feel bad though." Kouichi said shaking his head.

Koji chuckled and rubbed his knuckles across the top of his older brothers head smirking at him when he whined. I shook my head amused before spotting a hair salon. Tilting my head I made my way over to it and felt a small devious grin curl my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Koji ask me with a small frown.

"I think Asa should get some high lights or something like that." I said innocently.

Koji and Kouichi blinked and stared at me dumbfounded before looking at the salon themselves. A small dangerous grin curled Koji's lips as Kouichi nodded in happiness. I chuckled softly before making my way to the salon with the twins trailing after me.

-Hinata

I sighed as I walked along the mall with Kiba trailing behind me. It wasn't really anything new, what with we usually do when we came to the mall. A few things caught my attention but nothing really stuck out to me. Kiba whistled catching my attention making me walk over to him feeling a little curious.

My eyes widened when I saw what he was looking at and looked up at him in shock. He smirked before walking in and talking to the man behind the counter. I sighed and shook my head unamused wondering why he would even want to enter the shop.

I tilted my head before following behind him in the shop and looked at the designs hanging from the walls. There were actually quite a few good ones that I liked but I wonder who would even get one like that. Kiba pointed one out to me after tapping my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen and a small smirk curled my lips, one that would make both Neji-nii and Otou-san proud.

"I think she would like that." I told him with a small smirk.

"I do too." he chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"Are you going to text her?" I asked him tilting my head.

"Yeah I'm going to tell her to come here after she's done." he said even as he texted our friend.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the man behind the counter who was looking between the two of us confused. I chuckled softly before looking at Kiba who was absorbed in his phone.

"You see our friend wanted a new look and we're all here trying to help her." I told him.

"So you're going to bring her to get a tattoo." he sighed nodding in understanding.

-Asami

I sighed as I walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Sakura and Ino, feeling a little self conscious. They both got up and walked slowly around me as if studying everything that was in the ensemble they had put me in. It was a little uncomfortable especially as there were other customers who were staring at me in awe.

They had put me in a pair of tight black leggings that had pentagrams and the anti-possession symbol on them, they looked like they were painted on my skin, they were that tight. Paired with the leggings was a Supernatural long sleeved shirt that I really liked. It read 'Saving People, Hunting Things. The Family Business' on the front which really was cool because Dean said it in the show. It even has the anti-possession symbol from the show on it just above that*. To top it all off they had me in a pair of black and grey platform converse that had Supernatural written across the sides.

"It looks surprisingly good on her." Ino said shocked making me grin in amusement.

"Yeah it does." Sakura sighed pouting.

I blinked when my phone went off and picked it up. A small grin curled my lips as I saw the text from Kiba about a tattoo and chuckled softly. Ino snatched my phone from my hand and read the message before grinning and showing it to Sakura. Sakura tilted her head before screeching making me and a few others flinch from the loud sound.

"You're definitely getting one done." Sakura said decisively making me chuckle.

"Alright little Miss Diva." I sighed shaking my head.

She glared at me before shoving more clothes in my arms and pushed me back into the dressing room. I sighed and started to change out of the outfit that I had previously been in and pulled on the new clothes tiredly.

-Koji

I sighed as I hung out in front of the salon, ignoring women who tried to flirt with me when they saw me hanging out. Amaya and Kouichi were inside trying to hammer out the details with the stylist that would be doing Asami's hair and trying to figure out what exactly they would be doing.

A yawn escaped me as I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes tiredly. There really wasn't much to do while I waited on things to get done inside. Someone sat down on the bench next to me making me open my eyes to stare at the person. My eyebrows met my hairline as Shikamaru Nara stared back at me quietly.

His black hair was pulled up into its usual ponytail, up and out of his eyes. His dark brown, almost black in color, eyes were trained on me for reasons I couldn't place. His black cargo shorts stopped just above his knees now that he had sat down and his dark, forest green t-shirt was covered by a black zip up jacket. Green doc martens covered his feet, which I could see because he had them propped up on the other side of the bench.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Out with my friends." I said shortly.

Shikamaru used to be our friend while we were growing up but then he became involved with Ino and Choji, who were both pretty popular in our school. We found that we had different opinions on things after he became friends with Ino and Choji like he did. It had hurt Asami but she eventually had forgotten about our friendship that we'd had with Shikamaru.

He sighed and stared at me tiredly making me smirk slightly. He glared at me before shaking his head as it became obvious that I wasn't going to give him any other information.

"Whatever Minamoto." he sighed.

I watched as he stood up and walked away, not really caring about anything at the moment. I just wondered when Asami would be done and be heading this way. Kouichi ran out and shoved his phone in my face making me raise an eyebrow at him. When I looked at the text message a small grin curled my lips as I looked at Asami. Her eyes were trained on whoever had taken the picture and was frowning. The caption on the photo read, 'Going to get a tattoo then will be heading your way- Ino'. I chuckled softly and shook my head smirking at my brother who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well then." I said softly and closed my eyes.

-Asami

I looked at the tattoo artist quietly as he started the machine and dipped it in the black ink. I had chosen a quote that Granny Namikaze used to tell me fit our family when I was a little girl. She used to tell me that 'Through every dark night, there is a brighter day' which I now was getting tattooed just underneath my bra on my right side. Ino and Sakura thought it was crazy and approved of, surprising me slightly.

*Time skip*

I stretched slightly as I was let out of the chair and flinched slightly as it tugged at the skin around my tattoo. Ino and Sakura perked up and looked at me with wide eyes as I slipped my shirt back on. A throat clearing at the door caught my attention making me look over at Gaara who was looking at me amused with a raised, almost non-existent eyebrow.

"Amaya has set up and appointment for you at the salon too finish off your transformation." he told me making me nod.

"Lets go then." I said following out behind him with the others trailing behind me.

-Amaya

I looked up when Kouichi nudged me and watched as Koji lead Asami and the others into the salon. Standing up I waved them down with an excited grin, one that almost never left my face when I was alone with my friends.

"Sit here." I said pushing Asami into the chair next to me.

"What am I getting done?" she asked resigned.

"Ombre highlights." I giggled.

She nodded and closed her eyes in resignation as the hairdresser took her place behind Asami's seat. We all watched quietly as she got to work on Asami's hair in silence and waited on the end result that I knew was going to be amazing.

*Another time skip*

-Kouichi

I yawned and shook my head trying to stay awake, blinking wearily as we waited on Asami to come out of the back with the finished look. Koji jerked awake next to me when I nudged his side when I noticed the hairdresser coming out the back. Over her shoulder I noticed a flash of golden blonde and another color I couldn't place at the time.

"Introducing the new and improved Asami Uzumaki-Namikaze." the hairdresser stated stepping away, holding her hands in the direction of our friend.

I blinked in shock before a small grin curled my lips as I looked at my friend. Her blonde hair now had a strawberry red color at the end with bangs that slanted over her eyes which she was using a clip to hold back from her eyes. She had black eyeliner on that made her cerulean blue eyes stand out with a white eyeshadow to match. Her lips were painted a light red pink color and her cheeks were flushed from the attention she was receiving.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

We all looked at each other quietly as we all came to an agreement, even Ino and Sakura. They both grinned and high fived each other in accomplishment. The two girls looked at the rest of us expectantly before staring at Asami.

"You look amazing." I said breaking the silence, voicing the opinion that was on all of our minds.

"Good." she said happily with a small smile on her lips.

_Well school are you ready_? I thought as I watched Amaya pay the cashier who was staring at Asami with blatant hunger in his eyes. _Are you ready for the new and improved Asami_? I asked myself amused.

~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: I finally finished chapter 3~~~ I'm so excited to finally finish this chapter. It took me a while to get everything done.**

***There is a link to Asami's new wardrobe and her tattoo posted on my page**

**This will be posted on my birthday guys so please hit me up with those reviews!**

Till next time~

Crimson Moon Demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: I'm back everyone! Haha I was happy to see that I now have 8 favorites and 15 followers for this story. Once again, I own nothing but my plot line and ocs guys. This is the last chapter to vote everyone so depending on how the voting turns out during this chapter only actual accounts with votes will count. Depending on if no one else votes I will decide on who I want Asami and Amaya with after this chapter.**

**Warnings: Fem!Naruto, AU, non-bastard!Sasuke, best friend!Gaara, non-bitchy!Sakura or Ino, Fangirl tendencies!Sakura and Ino (yes they do stay fangirls *shivers* it had to be done), Cousin!Haku, Uncle!Zabuza, Protective Brotherlike!Ocs, Sister figures!Hinata and Oc, *more to come as the story progresses***

**Remember guys the first to 7 votes wins!**

_Asami's List_

_Gaara-1_

_Shino-_

_Neji-_

_Sasuke-_

_Itachi- 2_

_Shikamaru- 2_

**Amaya's List**

**Shikamaru- 1**

**Koji- 1**

**Kiba-**

**Shino-**

**Itachi-**

**Omoi-**

**The meanings for the ocs and Asami's names**

**Asami- Morning Beauty**

**Amaya- Night Rain**

**Kouichi- Shining First Child**

**Koji- Second Shining Child**

**Minako- Beautiful Child**

**Ryuu- Dragon Spirit**

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

So over the summer something changed

I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs

And I studied "Lolita" religiously

And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me

I do not own these lyrics- "Katy Perry One of the Boys"-

````````````````````flashback```````````````

_I blinked in shock before a small grin curled my lips as I looked at my friend. Her blonde hair now had a strawberry red color at the end with bangs that slanted over her eyes which she was using a clip to hold back from her eyes. She had black eyeliner on that made her cerulean blue eyes stand out with a white eyeshadow to match. Her lips were painted a light red pink color and her cheeks were flushed from the attention she was receiving._

_"How do I look?" she asked nervously._

_We all looked at each other quietly as we all came to an agreement, even Ino and Sakura. They both grinned and high fived each other in accomplishment. The two girls looked at the rest of us expectantly before staring at Asami._

_"You look amazing." I said breaking the silence, voicing the opinion that was on all of our minds._

_"Good." she said happily with a small smile on her lips._

Well school are you ready?_ I thought as I watched Amaya pay the cashier who was staring at Asami with blatant hunger in his eyes. _Are you ready for the new and improved Asami? _I asked myself amused._

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

-Asami

I yawned as I woke up ignoring the sound of my parents talking outside of my room. They were still pissed about how I had changed everything that they had done to me over the years. It brought a smirk to my lips as I got up and grabbed an outfit from the closet and my drawers.

I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair with a yawn, wondering what I should do with it before remembering that I had grabbed a beanie to wear. I grabbed my black eyeliner and slowly outlined my eyes with thin lines and winged them at the end. I slowly started to apply the makeup that the girls had forced me to get and smiled at the result. A light red eyeshadow covered my eyelids would match my shirt perfectly along with a light pink lip gloss. After finishing my makeup I slowly pulled on my choker with a small smile and ran a fond finger over it.

I stood up from my vanity and pulled on the thigh high pre damaged black shorts over top of my underwear ignoring the sounds of my parents pounding on my door. I pulled on my black tank top before grabbing my red off the shoulder shirt with Rock Rebel written on it in white over top of a black skull. A pair of knee high black and red striped socks were covered with my new black Supra skater shoes. To top everything off I pulled on my new black beanie that had the Anti-possession symbol on it and my black leather jacket.

Opening my door I stared at my parents with a raised eyebrow as they stared at me with wide eyes. My father's black suit was crisp with no wrinkles and was paired with a pair of italian leather shoes. His white undershirt was a button down that I knew had coffee stains around the cuffs. His blonde hair was hanging in his face like normal, allowing his cerulean blue eyes to be on show.

"Asami." Minato, my father, said warningly.

"You are not leaving this house like this." Okaa-san growled angrily.

Her long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail for once and was draped over her left shoulder. She had on a white blouse with a black vest on over top, which was paired with a pair of cream colored slacks. I raised an eyebrow at her and the obvious eye makeup that she had on.

"We're having very important people over today." she sniffed with her nose in the air making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever then I just won't be home until later." I told them as I grabbed my messenger bag.

They stared at me as I pushed past them and kissed the twins on the top of their heads on my way out of the house. The twins pouted at me making me chuckle as I grabbed my keys on the way out. I was happy that my parents had finally let me drive my car to school and that I didn't have to carpool anymore.

The 2014 silver BMW had been gathering dust in our garage and it had taken me weeks to convince them to let me drive it this year to and from school. I got into the drivers seat and dropped my bag in the passenger seat with a yawn and started my car before pulling out of the driveway and headed out for school.

I noticed other cars slowly pulling into the school when I approached it and shook my head amused. When I pulled into a parking spot I noticed that most of my friends were already here and that those with college siblings had their siblings with them. I felt a flush cross my cheeks as I saw the older Uchiha boy and shook my head quickly before getting out of the car and hurried to my friends after snatching my bag. I blinked in shock when I noticed that Ino and Sakura were hanging out around them.

-Sasuke (dun dun dun)

I yawned as Itachi and I leaned against his car and shook my head tiredly. A soft scoff from my brother had me looking across the parking lot and saw a silver BMW pulling in. I frowned in confusion at the car and looked at my brother who had a raised eyebrow at the car.

"I've never seen that car before." a voice said from behind me as the car turned off.

I didn't even jump when Shino materialized out of nowhere at my side. His normal black sunglasses were present and were covering his dark auburn eyes. He was staring at the car in quiet confusion as Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Karin, Neji, Lee and Ten Ten made their way over to my brother and I.

"None of us have." Shikamaru yawned as Temari glanced at him warningly making a slight chuckle escape me.

A sharp intake of breath made me look at my brother who was staring at the car with slightly widened eyes. My own eyes drifted too the car and I watched as red and black striped stocking covered and gym shoe feet appeared out of the driver side door. A long lock of strawberry red hair fell out of the car but was followed by golden blonde hair which made me confused. The girl got out of her car and stretched her arms before reaching back in and grabbed her bag. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the golden blonde hair and realized who it was.

"No fucking way." I breathed as I stared at one of the most unpopular girls in the school.

"What Sasuke?" Ten Ten asked in confusion.

"That's Uzumaki." I said stunned.

A stunned silence fell over my group of friends as we stared uncomprehendingly at the girl who was making her way to her friends. My brother snorted making me look up at him in confusion and noticed that his eyes were trained on the girl, a small smirk curling his lips.

"What are you planning Nii-san?" I asked feeling a bit wary.

"Oh nothing." he said as he pulled out his phone. "I was just wondering how Kurama would react to how scantily his little sister is dressed right now."

I moved one second too late as he had already taken the picture and had sent it to the older Uzumaki that he was friends with. The damage had been done by the time the school bell rang. I shook my head and slowly made my way into school with a sigh, my friends following right behind me. I put up and indifferent look as we entered even though my eyes trailed to that of the newly changed girl.

-Amaya

I smiled widely at Asami as she made her way over to us and hugged her as soon as she was within my range of attack. She stumbled slightly before catching our combined weights easily making me giggle softly. A few chuckles escaped our friends even as Sakura and Ino blatantly studied Asami.

"You did good." Ino told her with a grin.

"You really did." Sakura said surprised.

"Thank you." Asami muttered in embarrassment.

The bell signaling that we only had a few minutes to get too our first class rang startling all of us. We all exchanged wide eyed stares before I grabbed both Asami's and Kouji's wrists knowing that Kouichi would follow behind. We all had Advanced English first thing in the morning which I knew would probably put us to sleep.

When we made it to our class I was a little surprised to find the youngest Uchiha in it, and it was obvious that we were a surprise to him as well. He stared at us with slightly widened eyes that most wouldn't catch making me grin slightly as Asami's eyes locked onto the younger Uchiha's. His black eyes followed us to our seats which was a bit unnerving when a person thought about it.

Our teacher walked in a few minutes before the bell which kind of surprised me as I took in her appearance. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her eyes, which were crimson in color, were trained on us sternly. She had on red eyeliner making her eyes pop and a light dusting of bronzer across her face. She had on a pressed white blouse and a pair of black slacks. On her feet were a pair of red pumps that she was easily moving around in which kind of surprised me as I hadn't seen a lot of teachers who could wear heels at school easily.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi but you will address me as Yuhi-sensei." she started as she leaned against the white board behind her.

I blanked out as she started to lecture us already and sighed softly as Asami pulled her beanie further down over her face slowly starting to cover her eyes. It made a soft chuckle escape me as she made a face at me. An annoyed grunt escaped someone in front of us making me look up and lock eyes with Sasuke.

He glared at us as Koji looked up from the paper he was doodling on and glared back at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Koji obviously challenging my male friend. It made me giggle softly and shake my head. Asami had a small grin on her lips and Kouichi was shaking his head fondly which made me giggle harder.

A sharp cough made everyone look up at the front of the room where Yuhi-sensei was glaring at everyone who had been talking or not paying attention to her, surprisingly skipping over us. It made me shake my head at the incredulous stares that my friends, Sasuke and I got at not being chewed out at all.

"Now class tomorrow I expect you to have a 2 inch binder with at least a pack of paper in it." Yuhi sensei said as the bell rang.

There was a scramble for the door that caused Kouichi, Kouji, Sasuke, Asami and I to hang back to wait out the crowd. Asami looked at me quietly before smiling slightly.

"See you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah see you then." I told her as we all walked out.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

**Artemis: And that's the chapter. Everyone can thank SexiiFoxii whose review really made me pumped up to write the next chapter. I live off of your guys reviews remember that please so keep it up.**

**Hit me up if you have an idea of what could happen with Kurama and Asami and his reaction to how she's dressing now.**

**Should I change how Asami is treating her parents or not? I need to know guys its going to help me write this story.**

**Hey guys I am looking for a beta at the moment and could really use some help so if you think you can help please message me**

**Preview Time!**

Haku stared up at the school quietly as he tilted his head ignoring the jeering from the people surrounding him. He sighed before tightening the strap of his bag and headed into Konoha High, knowing that this was where his cousin was going to school at.

Zabuza stared at his sister in disgust as he watched her dote on her youngest two children, seemingly ignoring the fact that her oldest daughter was in the room in front of her. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulders and led her from the room.

Minato watched as his brother-in-law led his oldest daughter away from the living room with mixed feelings, wondering how things could have gotten to be like they were.

Kurama entered the house to dead silence after listening to his little sister yell at their parents and felt a grim smile cover his lips. He stepped into the living room where his Uncle Zabuza, cousin Haku, his sister and parents were at. The twins were nowhere in sight thankfully, he noticed as all eyes turned to stare at him.

**Till next time~~**

Crimson Moon Demon


End file.
